Dark Soul
by Powwo
Summary: Old draft for Shattered where Lucy submits to darkness as the result of being too lonely because Natsu is too into Lisanna (yes, the clichee, lol) and becomes a villain, which the Fairy Tail will have to defeat one way or another. Story was never completed, this is the only scene that exists. Slight NaLi. Don't read if you're depressed, this might trigger you. You have been warned.


_A/N: I posted this here in 2016 too, and I was actually considering on writing this story for a while but then I realized that it would be dumb because this is so similar to Shattered's idea that it would only annoy me because I don't want to write the same idea over and over again, lol. So this is the only part of that story that exists and nothing else will come as most of those things are actually used in Shattered, either as Regina's background story or somewhere else in a different form so check that story out if you're interested._

 _ **Note: If you're depressed or you have anxiety, do not read this oneshot as it is a very dark and depressing one. It might make you feel uncomfortable. Proceed at your own risk. You have been warned.**_

 _I still don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima sensei does. If I did, it would be so much different than it is now. :'D_

 **Dark Soul**

After leaving Fairy Tail that day, Lucy had no idea where she was going. All she knew was the hatred deep in her heart, in her very soul. She also felt betrayed. She just couldn't believe it. Why had Natsu replaced her with Lisanna like that? How long had they been planning on teling her anyway? Since Lisanna's return few days ago? Lucy couldn't understand it. She had foolishly thought that she and Natsu had something special between them – something that should have become something so much more. But no, Lisanna had to squirm back to the guild... It just made her feel so angry. So angry. Like as if she wanted to just go and destroy something. She had actually felt this way few times before during the missions she took with Team Natsu before they kicked her out. At the time Lisanna was always there and she spent most of her time clinging to Natsu. Lucy had noticed something was wrong in her the first time when she was fighting with one bandit and she accidentally shot a ball black energy towards that guy turning him into ashes. She was glad that nobody else was looking at her back then because they would have questioned why Lucy was using dark magic instead of her celestial spirit magic.

"You can already feel the power inside you", said a voice that Lucy knew all too well – Zeref. "Unleash it, and you will get your revenge."

"What revenge are you talking about? I don't have any plans of that sort", Lucy said, cautious. This guy was very dangerous. She had to be ready to run away if it was possible. She definitely wasn't going to become one of his victims!

"You know very well that they deserve to be punished for what they have done to you", Zeref said. "Your hatred..."

Lucy paled. How does he know?!

"Feeling of being betrayed..."

Lucy couldn't do anything. Just stand there, horrified.

"And desire to make them pay..."

 _How...?_ Lucy thought and looked at her hands. _How could...?_

"It's all justified."

 _How does he know exactly how I feel?_ Lucy thought. However, she wasn't going to admit it. She can't. Not to him! Why else would he know all this? "No, it's not!" she said aloud. "I'm totally fine with it!"

Zeref chuckled. "You're a very stubborn young lady, aren't you?"

"I'm going to stay on the light's side", Lucy went on. "I won't join the dark side!"

"But darkness had already left its mark on you", Zeref said, smiling. "Now I suggest that you let it free before it kills you."

Right at that point Lucy felt stinging pain in her chest and closed her eyes, hoping that the pain would go away. Zeref chuckled one last time before he disappeared into thin air. But Lucy didn't care. All she was worried about was this growing dark, menacing force deep within herself. It was so damn painful.

Meanwhile Natsu and Lisanna were walking down the streets in the city of Magnolia. It was a lovely day, like one of those days that felt like nothing could go wrong. And Natsu felt this way. He had had fun with Lisanna, and then he could go check up on Lucy. To him they were still best friends, that would never change. Not even if Lucy wasn't in the team anymore.

"What's up with her?" Lisanna asked, looking at the cathedral in the centre of the city.

Natsu looked at that direction and saw Lucy standing there in front of the building. Blonde just stood there, and looked like she wasn't sure if she should go inside or not. Natsu was able to sense that something wasn't right with her, and decided to go check it out.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Lisanna asked.

"I need to check up on Luce. Something's wrong", Natsu said and went to his best friend. "Luce, are you OK?" he asked.

Lucy didn't answer.

"Join me and Lisanna for some ice cream, Luce. We'll also buy something for Happy!"

And yet, Lucy refused to answer.

"Luce–"

"Why does it has to be her, Natsu?" Lucy finally said. Her voice sounded weird – like all the emotion was gone. "It was always her, wasn't it? How long have you two been at this?"

"Lucy, what the hell...?"

"Hmm, I should have known", Lucy answered and turned around to face him.

Natsu took a step back. "Luce, what's wrong with you? Your–" Lucy's face had a black line on it that reached to her right eye. Eye was pitch black.

"It has always been about her, right? Zeref was right, my hatred and desire to hurt everyone is justified", Lucy interrupted.

"Lucy, you need to stay away from that guy. He's pure evil!" Natsu said. "Come, Luce, let's go meet Gramps. I'm sure he can fix you!"

"I don't care, Dragneel", Lucy said. "Everything that we had is over now." As she spoke, black smoke began to rise from her body. Black line on the other side of her face reached her left eye and as she blinked, it also turned black.

"Luce..." Natsu tried.

"No! I don't need your excuses! Go with her and live a happy life if that's what you really wanted!" Lucy screamed at his face tears falling from her eyes. "I was nothing but a temporary replacement anyway!"

"Well, if you are really like this behind that pretty face of yours, then it's good that I replaced you", Lisanna said.

 _Lisanna, you just made things million times worse!_ Natsu thought as Lucy turned her blackened eyes at his companion.

"You should have stayed in Edolas", Lucy told her so much hatred in her voice that Natsu automatically stepped between the two. But it was too pointless because Lucy moved her hand a little and Natsu flew out of the way. Natsu knew right at that moment that Lisanna was her main target.

Lucy rose her hand a little bit and Lisanna rose up from the ground. "Maybe I'll make you my slave", she said with a dark voice. Natsu noticed he was unable to move a muscle so he only helplessly watched how fear started to appear in Lisanna's eyes. "Are you scared?" whispered Lucy. "That's exactly the reaction I was looking for."

"That's enough", said another voice – Zeref! "You can't kill her yet, apprentice."

Lucy let Lisanna go at once. Zeref snapped his fingers and Lucy disappeared into thin air.

"You bastard!" Natsu yelled. "What the hell have you done to her?!"

"She's my little pawn in my plan to destroy this world that rejects me. You see, Lucy Heartfilia is way more stronger than she looks like to this friend of yours", Zeref glanced at Lisanna in amusement. "That sort of behavior from you only provoked Lucy to unleash her true power."

Lisanna snorted in disagreement. Zeref just smirked and then he disappeared into thin air.

Natsu and Lisanna just looked at each other for a moment and then decided to go tell the others of this. Lisanna ranted on how wrong it was that Lucy hid powers like that from everyone and why even Zeref was so damn interested in her. "She's not even that special!" she finished. "Natsu, are you listening?!"

"I don't honestly care what you say right now, Lisanna. Zeref kidnapped my best friend and all you care about is your stupid, unnecessary hatred towards her!" Natsu told her. He was so disappointed in himself. Why hasn't Lucy told him that Zeref was interested in her? Also, had she used those powers before, too? Natsu remembered that after one of their missions Lucy had behaved strangely. She had been hiding something? Was it this?! Why hadn't she told him?! _No, I shouldn't be angry at Luce. I should be angry at myself. Why didn't I notice it? And how can I live without you, Luce?_ he wondered.

"You said WHAT?!" bellowed Master Makarov as Natsu and Lisanna entered the guild and told him about what had happened.

"Lucy has fallen into darkness, and on top of that, Zeref appeared and kidnapped her", Gray said.

"We have to go get her back", Natsu said.

"But we don't know where to look..." Wendy whispered.

"I'm sure that other guilds will help us", Makarov answered.

But Natsu wasn't interested in that discussion. He was more thinking of the things Lucy had said. They were all lies! Natsu felt nothing towards Lisanna. Where had Lucy gotten the idea that Natsu liked her more than Lucy? Natsu loved celestial spirit mage so much. Could it be enough to save Lucy? It had to be! Natsu surely wasn't going to let darkness destroy his beautiful Luce. She will never be Zeref's slave! _Never!_

 _A/N:_ _Lana Del Rey's songs are perfect writing music for these dark stories of mine. Probably that's why this idea is so interesting to me. It gives me a chance to listen one of my all time favorite artists on repeat. While I wrote this I listened to Ultraviolence through. Such a great album, but very dark lyrics. But suits darker fanfics perfectly anyway._


End file.
